


Bath Bombs

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Smut, Nudity, Romantic Fluff, Stress Relief, Stressed Stiles, bath bombs, finals stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles is stressed about finals and decides to try out the bath bomb that Lydia gave him in his 'study pack'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooFarForward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFarForward/gifts).



He had been standing there for a while now, staring down at the bathtub full of steamy water.

Stiles looked from the bath to the small letter in one hand: a note that Lydia had written him.

 

_Maybe this will help you relax._

_You'll ace your finals, there's no doubt about that, so stop worrying and take a break._

_The lavender has a calming affect that should help_ _curb your anxiety and the petals are for a touch of flamboyance._

_Spoil yourself._

_Love always,_

_Lydia._

Stiles sighed and turned his attention to the monstrosity in his other hand. It was a smooth round ball with a chalky white surface, interrupted only by the small hole at the top that revealed the small collection of white rose petals, sprigs of lavender, buds and leaves.

Across the white surface were hints of dyed colour: little touches of blue and purple that curled about the circumference.

Stiles set the note down on the counter and knelt down by the edge of the bath tub. He reached over and lowered the bath bomb into the water slowly, watching as it erupted into brilliant colour. Foaming waves lapped at each other as they spread across the water's surface while spirals of blue and violet colouring diffused and swirled through the water. The petals, flower buds and leaves drifted across the surface, creating whirling patterns through the lightly coloured foam.

Stiles watched on in awe as the bath bomb dissolved. Once it was gone and the water settled slightly, he stripped off his clothes and climbed into the bathtub. The coloured water pooled around his pale limbs, the petals tickling his skin as he sank into the water.

He settled into the warmth, letting out a heavy sigh as he felt his body melt into the water.

A few minutes later there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Hmm?" Stiles prompted.

The door handle rattled slightly as the door pulled off the latch and Derek peered in.

"Just came to make sure you're okay," the man announced.

"Come and look at this," Stiles invited, waving to Derek in an attempt to encourage him into the bathroom.

The man hesitated for a moment, scared to enter. They had been dating for a few months now but they understood the boundaries and respected each other's privacy.

"Come look," Stiles urged, reaching out for Derek.

Derek caved and stepped into the room. He shut the door behind him - a redundant action considering they were the only two people on the house, but an honourable one - and made his way over to the bath. He sat down on the floor beside the bathtub and looked at the pastel blue water, decorated with rose petals and sprigs of lavender. He smiled sweetly, bowing his head by instinct to hide the soft smirk, and dipped his hand into the bubbling water, stirring the flowers and coloured water.

"Where'd you get the bath bomb?" Derek asked.

"Lydia gave me a 'study pack'," Stiles replied. 

"A study pack?" Derek said, amused.

"Yeah, it's full of healthy snacks and a few not-so-healthy ones, some pens and pencils, the bath bomb that's meant to help me relax and a few other little knickknacks," Stiles explained.

"And is it helping you relax?" 

"A bit," Stiles admitted. "But it's missing a special something."

"And what's that?" Derek asked.

"Well it's not fun to sit here all alone," Stiles answered, looking at Derek suggestively.

Derek raised his brow questioningly. "You want me to join you?" 

Stiles nodded eagerly. 

"It's a big tub and nothing would make me happier than to spend some time alone with you, especially if it's in a warm bath full of flowers."

"When did you get so romantic?" Derek teased.

"Take your clothes off, Sour Wolf, and get your furry little butt in here," Stiles ordered.

Derek smirked and chuckled. He leant forward and brought his lips to Stiles' in a chaste kiss before whispering, "There's the Stiles I know."

Derek rose to his feet and began to strip out of his clothes. 

He could feel Stiles' eye on him and he didn't care, in fact he rather liked it.

Derek's taut muscles rippled beneath his golden skin as he pulled his shirt over his head. Next, he grabbed his belt and unfastened it, pulling down the zip to his jeans and shedding the tight denim before kicking off his boxers off. 

Once Derek was naked, Stiles shuffled forward in the bath tub, careful not to spill the water, and Derek slid in behind him.

Stiles leant back, falling into the indescribable bliss that was the warmth and comfort of Derek's embrace.

Derek craned his neck, nuzzling his face into the curve of Stiles' neck. He drew in a deep breath, smelling the boy's natural scent mingle with his own. The smell was coloured by a hint of lavender that seemed to make the boy's anxiety subside.

He watched as Stiles absentmindedly moved his hands beneath the water, stirring colourful waves and disturbing the flowers.

"What if I fail these tests?" Stiles muttered.

"You won't," Derek assured him, his voice a husky whisper as he pressed a kiss to the curve of Stiles' shoulder. "You'll pass with flying colours like you always do."

"But what if I don't?" Stiles repeated.

"Then the apocalypse will happen, the Earth will be doomed, and Peter will get married to Scott's mum and rule the world," Derek teased.

Stiles turned and glared at him.

Derek couldn't help but smile; it was hard to take him seriously when he was sitting in a pool of pale blue water and rose petals while his body glittered from the residue of the bath bomb.

He leant forward and brought his mouth to Stiles', kissing him tenderly and passionately.

Stiles hummed as he relaxed into the kiss, weakening in Derek's arms.

Derek wove his fingers through Stiles' damp locks, his other arm coiled around the boy's waist.

God, he wished that moment could last forever.

But as Derek drew back, he pressed his forehead against Stiles' and whispered, "Whether you fail or not doesn't matter, I'll always love you and you'll do incredible things. You are smart, intuitive, creative, loyal and loving. There are a million words that could describe you, but none of them come close to describing how brilliant you are."

Stiles smiled, nuzzling his face into Derek's and pressing a chaste kiss to the man's lips.

"Besides," Derek continued. "You won't fail."

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
